Idrial
Idrial is the first out of two playable, female characters in Lord of the Rings: The Third Age. She is an elf sent by Galadriel from Lothlórien, to find Berethor of Gondor. She rescues Berethor from the blades of the Nazgul in Eregion, and accompanies him in his quest. They are then joined, in order, by the Dunedain ranger, Elegost, Hadhod the Dwarf, the rohirrim shieldmaiden Morwen, and Eaoden, a spearman of Theoden's Royal guard. After healing Berethor, the two set out for an Elven outpost to resupply Berethor with weapons and provisions and to fully heal him. Once they depart from the outpost they discover Saruman has betrayed them. He sends foul orcs and wargs which constantly assail the pair in Eregion but the Isengarders are no match for the devastating combination of Berethor and Idrial. During their travels through the forest, they rescue a convoy of elves from a band of orcs. One of the she-elves, recognizing Idrial, informs her that "she found him." Berethor, not understanding, demands an explaination from Idrial. She hastily tells him it is nothing and the two continue on. After, they meet a Ranger called Elegost, though at first Berethor and Elegost do not like each other. In order to win Elegost over, Idrial vouches for Berethor, saying she comes in the name of The Lady of the Galadrim. Elegost than submits to their requests to join them. He than says they should meet with a Dwarf friend of his by the name of Hadhod. After finding the dwarf, they discover that the Fellowship of the Ring is not far ahead of them, and follow them into Erebor. After they meet with Eomer and have to rally the riders of Rohan to go to Helms deep. Berethor already in love with Idrial strays as he meets a new girl, a Maiden of Rohan called Morwen. Idrial and Morwen despise each other though, and only continue because of their quest to save Middle-Earth. After going through the village they encounter Wormtounge and Berethor and Morwen slay him, shortly after they meet a royal guard to Theoden named Eaoden. Eaoden guides them to Helms deep which results in Idrial speaking to Legolas and Morwen talking to Gimli. After Gandalf comes to save Helms Deep, the six head to Osgiliath to intercept the armies of Saruman, engaging two times with the leader of the force. Eventually, they have to abandon the post to the armies. Idrial gets abducted by a Nazgul, As the other five members of the party venture through the sewers of Osgiliath to find her, she battles other horde members. Once the five others party members leave the sewers, they face down the Nazgul four times. Once Berethor reaches the circle where Idrial is fighting, the Nazgul return. They defeat them, but not long after, the Witch-King of Agmar arrives. After one fight, Berethor discovers he cannot harm the Witch-King. Idrial finally tells him why she was sent to find him; he was once stabbed by a Nazgul blade, and the elves of Lothlórien had placed wards and enchantments upon him to prevent him from becoming one of the Ring-wraithes. With renewed vigour, Berethor then digs out the shard of the Morgul blade with his own knife. Now able to properly defeat the Lord of the Nazgul, he and Idrial proceed to battle him. After the Witch-King is defeated, the reunited party flees Osgiliah for Minas Tirith on a raft. While traveling to the other side of the river, Idrial laments the city's fall to the Uruk-hai. Berethor than takes the oppertunity and quietly thanks her for aiding him in his fight against the Witch-King, saying "You have given me so much. I do not have the words to say what is in my heart." Understanding that he is really confessing his love, Idrial gently rejects his feelings for her, and advises him to instead choose Morwen. ---Help support this by continuing the story Abilities A servant of Galadriel, Lady of Light, Idrial is well versed in the art of mêlée combat and Magic. By utilizing her Healing powers, Idrial can quickly become the party healer, being able to heal her fellow party members, protect them from death, revive them, and hasten their turns. She is also adept at water magic, unleashing it's full power with Loudwater Fury and the dreaded Water Stallion. Sword Craft Spirit Powers Passive Skills